Trail of Breadcrumbs
by willynilly23
Summary: Post 3X16


Author's Notes: This is a week after the 3X16 finale and no one has been told. This is how all the others find out about Annie and Auggie.

Part 1: Joan

"Good morning Auggie," Joan greeted as she swept into Tech Ops with some paperwork.

"Good morning Joan," he replied with a smile.

Joan stopped momentarily and took in the appearance of her Operative. He was wearing a purple shirt. Joan knew for a fact that Auggie only wore a distinct color when there was someone there when he got dressed, otherwise it was his usual black/white/gray/possibly blue palate of colors. He had confided in her once that color scared him and he never wanted to be the blind guy wearing the mismatched outfit.

"Wrap up files on the Gonzalez mess, at your 10:00," Joan placed the files on his desk.

"They will be done by lunch," Auggie said clearly chipper.

"I'll settle for close of business, but lunch would be great," Joan smiled at him even though he couldn't see it and turned to leave.

Joan may have been out of the field for a while now, but she was still a spy, she could read people and Auggie was definitely different since returning from Amsterdam. The purple shirt was a dead giveaway and if that wasn't proof enough….

….Joan literally ran into Annie coming off the elevator. The two collided and Joan almost laughed out loud as she realized that the young woman was ostensibly wearing the same outfit from yesterday. Sure she had switched out the blouse with a camisole (probably from her gym locker) but it was the same suit.

"Sorry Annie," Joan helped the woman organize the files she had jostled.

"No problem Joan, my head was clearly somewhere else," she smiled, the same bright chipper smile on Auggie's face.

Part 2: Arthur

"So I have an interesting situation on my hands," Joan mentioned over coffee in Arthur's office later that day.

"Around here? I find that shocking," he smirked at her.

"I think 2 of my Operatives are sleeping together."

"Annie and Auggie?"

"How did you know?"

"It is not a giant leap," he shrugged.

"I think it is recent."

"The sex might be, but they clearly have had a thing for years."

"A thing?"

"Feelings, whatever," he waved randomly in the air.

"My husband, so eloquent on the ways of love," she teased.

"What makes you think they have moved on to sex?"

"Auggie is wearing a purple shirt."

"Does it have a scarlet letter on it?" Arthur asked confused.

"When have you seen him wear colors? Hardly ever and always in conjunction to a woman staying the night."

"Please tell me you do not have a spreadsheet on this?" Arthur cringed.

"It is just anecdotal, but still. In addition, Annie is wearing the same outfit today as yesterday. So I put 2 and 2 together and assume they were getting dressed together at Auggie's this morning."

"Excellent spy craft dear, perhaps misused but excellent. Are you worried about this?"

"Not really. As you said they have had feelings for each other for a long time and while those feelings have often caused them to do unorthodox things their work is solid and I don't see that changing. Auggie is a soldier and after what Annie went through this past year I do not expect her to throw her career away on a man."

"So then we're happy for them?" he asked.

"I guess we are," Joan smiled and finished her coffee.

Part 3 Barber

Eric Barber had no intention of spying on his boss tonight. It was truly a coincidence. He had been working on a new piece of comm equipment and managed to leave the transmitter on his desk still engaged. The receiver was in his pocket.

Barber had changed into jeans when he got home and it was upon a return to his bedroom to retrieve his book that he heard talking. His first instinct was to reach for a weapon, but then he realized the talking was coming from his pants, flung on the end of his bed.

"Can we go to your place again tonight? Your shower is amazing," the soft female voice of Annie Walker.

"Sure, but we need to stop to get you clothes, you can't wear that suit 3 days in a row, people will talk," Auggie replied and Barber audibly gasped.

"I am pretty sure Joan figured it out earlier," she sighed.

"We could have completed the paperwork last night if you hadn't jumped me halfway through dinner."

Barber knew he should turn the thing off, but he was frozen in a mix of shock and awe.

"You are not so blameless Mr. Anderson. You had your hand on my thigh the whole way home, you're lucky I didn't drive off the road."

"The way you drive I was lucky of that before we started sleeping together Miss Walker," Auggie snorted.

"Crap crap crap" thought Barber, they used their names, he had no deniability now. How was he ever going to look at them without giving away what he knew.

Sure he was a spy, but these were his coworkers, his friends, why did he have to hear this?

"Speaking of driving fast, remember that car you gave me?" Annie asked coyly and Barber's ears perked up.

"Please tell me you didn't total my car," Auggie sounded tense.

"It is my car and of course I didn't total it. I thought we could take it out this weekend, it is going to be unseasonably warm and we have never ridden in it together."

Barber could hear fabric rustling now and the clear sounds of lips and tongues. He pressed the receiver to turn it off and tried to wipe his mind of all he now knew about his boss and a certain blonde field operative.

Part 4 Stu

Stu usually worked out in the morning. Oh how he wished he had worked out this morning. Today though, he had had a flat tire which made him late to work and completely removed the work out scenario from his day.

Then his girlfriend cancelled their plans because of a deadline at her office and Stu decided to sneak that workout in after all. Oh how Stu wished his girlfriend hadn't cancelled their plans.

Just as he emerged from the men's locker room he could hear them. The gym was large and empty and their voices carried.

"I know I had it when I was working out," Annie mentioned.

"Asking a blind guy to help you find an MP3 player smaller than a match book is kind of mean," Auggie replied.

"Well then just stand there looking sexy and I'll find it," Annie laughed.

Stu wouldn't have thought anything of the flippant remark, the two of them bantered like that all the time and he almost made his presence known when Annie's laugh turned into a giggle.

Whatever Auggie said was muffled and Stu decided to retreat. Just as he turned one of the many mirrored walls reflected the image of his boss and Agent Walker making out. Stu was stunned into inaction as he watched Auggie lift Annie off of the floor and turn her towards the nearest hard surface.

This was new. The banter wasn't new, but the actual physical contact, Stu was fairly certain this was new. Auggie had been engaged to someone else earlier this year, so it definitely didn't go back as far as the flirting, which seemed to start for those two on Day 1.

Stu needed to get out of there before they noticed him, not that they seemed to notice anything at the moment except each other. He slid back through the locker room door, closing it loudly in hopes of scaring them out of this somewhat public, albeit deserted area.

Part 5 Danielle

Danielle had hoped to get a few minutes to talk to Annie before it was too late on the East Coast. Doing the math quickly she figured her sister was still up at 11:30, probably still working knowing her, so she dialed.

"Hello," a sleepy sounding man answered and Danielle startled.

"I am so sorry, must have the wrong number, thought I dialed my sister," she babbled.

"Danielle?" the man knew her name.

Then she heard it, her sister's equally sleepy voice.

"Who's Danielle?" she asked somewhat confused.

"On your phone. I think it is Danielle," Danielle quickly realized her sister was not alone and asleep, curious.

She could hear blankets rustling and the voice returned somewhat muted.

"I answered your phone, I think and it is Danielle," the voice was getting clearer and Danielle was fairly certain she knew who it belonged to.

"Why did you answer my phone?" she mumbled still not really alert.

"It sounded like mine, and it is not like I can see it," and we have a winner Danielle thought.

"But I put it on my nightstand," she must have been feeling around for it.

"I wound up on your side of the bed."

Did they realize she was still on the phone.

"Hello! Annie!" she yelled.

"Oh my God," that worked, her sister seemed to be waking up now.

"Hey Dani," she sounded defeated.

"Is Auggie in your bed?" Danielle squealed.

"You get right to the point don't you," Danielle could see Annie rolling her eyes.

"Seriously? Oh my god!" Danielle was practically jumping up and down.

She so wanted this for her sister. She knew how heartbroken Annie had been when Auggie committed himself to Parker. Danielle had encouraged her to say something at the time, but Annie was too stoic to interfere in "true love".

"You said you had things to talk about when you emailed, I had no idea it was 6 feet of gorgeous man in your bed," Danielle missed her sister the most in these moments. Sure she hated being 3,000 miles away when Annie got shot, but she really missed the little things like talking about boys over ice cream.

"He is that," Annie practically purred.

"I am what?" Danielle could hear him his lips must be very close to Annie's ear or mouth as the phone picked it up easily.

"Nothing dear, go back to sleep. His ego needs no more stroking," Annie informed Danielle.

"No but do you know what could use some….ooomph," Danielle is fairly certain that was a pillow to the face.

"I think I should let you guys go, but call me soon so we can talk about this in great detail."

"I will, good night Danielle," Auggie joined in for the end of that and Danielle hit End on her phone with a giant smile on her face.

The End


End file.
